Tightropes and Stripper Poles
by Lady Katsaya
Summary: When Ichigo takes a job working at Circus Espada, he never expected the fame and attention that came with being a star. He also didn't expect for the sexy tiger tamer to set his eyes on the fiery redhead. What's a boy to do when Sex on legs wants in between his legs... and his heart. Rated M for Language, violence, Yaoi and potential MPreg.


**Forgive me! This story was bouncing around in my head all day and I just had to get it out! Welcome one and all to Tightropes and Stripper Poles. I really wanted this one to start of good, so I tried my best! Review and tell me what you think! -Lady Katsaya**

**Edit: Just fixed a few small errors.**

**Formalities: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

They both stepped forward onto the tightrope, Ichigo keeping his eyes on his partners.

Sea stared into cocoa, feet stepping over onto another wire. Keeping his legs lax, Ichigo followed suit, never breaking eye contact. Grimmjow grinned, curling his toes to strum the rope as he switched ropes again, Ichigo swaying dangerously.

The crowd gasped, but it was all as planned.

They grew closer, Grimmjow lacing his arm around the redhead's back to pull him close. It grew quiet, this was the moment the crowd had wait for. The dance between Fire and Ice.

Lacing their fingers, the music picked up tempo as they began their dance, never breaking eye contact. Grimmjow grinned impishly as they danced across the ropes like it was nothing, twirling Ichigo across 3 ropes. His hand cupped his ass as he danced back, Ichigo's eyes growing dangerous as he jerked it away and slapped Grimmjow.

The sting that coursed through his cheek lit his fire as Ichigo danced away, smirking triumphantly.

He thought he had won this fight.

Oh no, Grimmjow thought as his sharp canines glinted in the light. It was far from over.

He strode towards the lithe form, power and dominance radiating from his muscled figure. A few girls squealed, causing Ichigo to look back in surprise as Grimmjow grabbed his hips and bent over him, grinding their bodies together.

Ichigo couldn't bite back the moan fast enough, his face heating at the sound. He pushed Grimmjow back, growling at him dangerously. "Don't fucking do that Grimmjow, or I'll rip your fucking balls off!" He hissed, Grimmjow raising his middle finger to lick it as he smirked at his furious partner.

Ichigo would have laid him out right then and there if they weren't dancing on tightropes. Feeling all eyes on them, Ichigo knew they had to continue.

The crowed was enraptured, watching as the dance continued.

Ichigo was Fire, temperamental and dangerous. Grimmjow was Ice, giving chilling grins and cold touches over the redhead's delicious body.

The routine never ended, Grimmjow fondling Ichigo and Ichigo retaliating with blows before distancing himself. The music was coming to an end, Grimmjow deciding to end it the right way. Ichigo kicked at his head as he stalked closer. Seeing his opening, Grimmjow darted forward, lifting Ichigo's leg up and over his shoulder, one hand gripping his back as the other as he laced his fingers through those orange locks and crushed their lips together. He pushed against those sinful hips, smirking as Ichigo groaned into his mouth before biting his lip roughly. The boy gasped and shoved him away as the music ended, moving off the rope and down to head to the back. The applause was deafening, Grimmjow jumping down and bowing before running after his partner.

Gin Ichimaru, the ring leader, stepped out to end the show.

Grimmjow barely had time to avoid the punch from the seething teen, bouncing away. "Woah there, Sweetcheeks. Why all the hostility~?"

Ichigo shook with anger, Starrk pulling the boy away. "Not worth the effort Ichi. Just let him be." Ichigo calmed under his relaxed aura, sighing as he went to his private trailer.

Waving to Starrk for the night, he locked the door and laid down, rubbing his face. Ichigo let his mind roam back a week to how he had gotten this job.

* * *

Ichigo gyrated his hips as he danced around the pole, chocolate eyes half lidded to enhance his sex appeal.

The crowd, mainly older women screamed and tossed money at his feet, some lucky enough to slip it into the pink thong he wore.

He was extremely flexible and showed it, spinning up the pole to do a full splits upside down and only using his upper body strength to hold himself up. Hooking his leg around the pole, he spin down, smirking at the women. They shrieked again, Ichigo smiling to himself.

He was going to get a huge tip tonight.

His turn ended, Ichigo gathering his money before heading to the back. But he could swear someone was watching him, more than normal. Ignoring the shudder that ran down him back, Ichigo sat down to count his tips, smirking as he saw Luppi's jealous looks.

Swaying the bills,he tucked them away to get ready to head home, humming to himself before he heard; "Kurosaki thinks he's the shit, but I heard he only got the job because he sucked the boss off in his office~ I never would have thought he'd stoop that low. What a whore."

Luppi giggled, the redhead standing straight as he cracked his knuckles and turned to walk over to the smaller male, everyone else scattering. "Oh, I'm the whore Luppi? Ok then, I'm going to show you how much of a bigger whore you are."

His grin was positively evil, Ichigo's thumb hooking into Luppi's mouth as he towered over him, every other dancer watching with bated breaths. His other hand pushed down his thong enough for his half hard member to slip free, eyes like liquid gold as he glared down at him.

"Suck it."

Luppi quivered at the dominant tone, looking away with half hearted resistance. He didn't expect the slap, yelping as he nearly fell out of his chair.

"What did I say, ya little bitch?" Ichigo growled, Luppi quickly filled his mouth with Ichigo's shaft, tears falling as his cheek stung and reddened, sure to leave a mark.

Ichigo grinned, grabbing the back of his head as he thrusted deeper, the brunette nearly choking. But he wouldn't, he was a pro and Ichigo knew it.

"You're a pathetic little bitch, ain't cha? This is what you did to get your job and you get off on it. Yer hard already, you slut."

Luppi sobbed around his member, blushing deeply as he tried to cover his erection.

Ichigo made him continue till he came, Luppi swallowing it all as his own liquids dripped to the floor.

He was a true masochist, getting off to being humiliated in front of others.

Shoving Luppi away, Ichigo dressed and left, leaving everyone stunned at what had happened and leaving Luppi wanting more.

Exiting the back door, Ichigo headed to his car, a beat up '98 Mustang. He stopped as he noticed a man leaning against it. Silver hair and a cheshire grin greeted him.

"Quite the alpha, ma, Berry?" Ichigo raised his fists, ready to fight if needed. He wasn't exactly in fighting clothes, wearing hip hugging black skinny jeans with a tight Abercrombie and Fitch shirt tucked under an open sweater.

The man held up his hands, that annoying grin never leaving his face. "Ah, 'm not here ta fight witcha. Ah came ta offer ya a job. Ya could make triple whatcha do here, with them skills and that body." Ichigo resisted blushing, dropping his arms slowly just in case he was fooling him.

When Silver hair made no move, he stepped forward. "Yeah? What kind of job?" If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that grin had grown bigger. "At ma circus. I'll treat ya right and you'll have ya own trailer." Ichigo mulled it over, not knowing that in a weeks time, he'd regret his next words. "Yeah... Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Sorry if I seems so short but I think that's just how I write. Review if you liked nd and give me ideas! Lady of the Sakura's is out! -poofs-**


End file.
